


All That's Best of Dark and Bright

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a hero deserves some peace. Harry finds his in a unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Best of Dark and Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leela_cat (Leela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/gifts).



> Written for leela_cat for the 2010 Daily Deviant Kinky Kristmas exchange.

“She Walks In Beauty,” by Lord Byron

She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!

1992

Hogwarts

The blindfold was tight. He couldn’t see even a glimmer of brightness. Of course, it was always dark in the dungeons. He shifted to test his bonds. Like the blindfold, they were leather, so they gave a bit. But not enough for him to do anything other than squirm.

When he stopped wriggling, he heard footsteps. They drew closer. Then all was silent. Time stretched on interminably and he began to sweat with anticipation and not a little fear. He heard a low chuckle and then felt something tickle his chest. His nipples tightened and he grew even harder as the gentle touch moved down his stomach and below.

Charlie Weasley moaned continuously as the silky hair brushed over his naked body again and again. The darkness and the anticipation were so exciting that he climaxed from just a few pumps of a strong hand on his prick. He cried out, his throat thick with unshed tears. Dragons and other dangerous creatures enticed him, but this gentleness was his undoing.

2002

The Leaky Cauldron

Harry Potter was worn out. It wasn’t his job as an Auror that was tiring him. On the contrary, the physical exertion demanded by his work was the only thing keeping him sane. He could only sleep at night if he was completely knackered.

It was the quiet times that were killing him. Days like today, when he couldn’t stand sitting alone in his flat for one more minute and was driven out to sit alone at a bar instead. Sure, there were plenty of people who would love to drink with the Hero of the Second Wizarding War. He didn’t want to know any of them.

Almost being killed—and watching loved ones actually being killed—had driven his classmates into early marriages. The urge to embrace life again ensured that these marriages were quickly followed by the births of many children. Harry was godfather to the majority of them. Between his godfathering duties and his visitation schedule with Teddy Lupin, Harry was busy most weekends. But he couldn’t always find the energy to insert himself into other people’s families. On a day like today, his life seemed as empty as his drained glass of firewhiskey.

Harry grimaced as he glanced at a booth across the bar. Two blond heads leaned across a table as Draco and Lucius Malfoy spoke to one another. Father and son looked ever more alike as Draco aged, and their rapport was clearly intact despite their rocky history. Harry closed his eyes as the sight of the Malfoys pounded it into his head, once again, that he had no father. No mother. No lover.

Keeping his eyes closed, Harry leaned his head back against the leather cushion behind him. His eyes only pricked because he was tired.

When he sensed someone sliding into the other seat in his booth, Harry’s eyes snapped open and his hand went to his wand. He let out a hiss when he saw that it was Lucius Malfoy. Even he didn’t know if the hiss was sound of relief or of disgust.

Lucius ignored Harry’s reaction and maintained his impeccable facade. He smiled at Harry and the skin around his eyes actually crinkled. Harry wasn’t sure if this was the result of aging or of genuine happiness. Then he quickly discounted the possibility that Lucius was glad to see him.

Lucius forewent greetings and began to speak as though the two men were seated together by mutual agreement, “Harry. Draco was just saying that you could really use a break from the daily grind. He told me that you were looking a bit peaked the last time he ran into you at the Ministry.”

Harry frowned in reaction to Lucius’s unexpected familiarity. Before he could even begin to formulate a response, Lucius continued, “The Malfoy estate includes a small island in the Ionian Sea. I would be honoured if you would consider visiting.”

Harry was gobsmacked.

Lucius added, “Of course, you should feel free to bring a guest with you. The island is quite… isolated.” Then he gave Harry a sly wink.

Harry closed his mouth with a snap. He sat there gormless as Lucius took his leave in a whirl of seafoam-green velvet. Harry shook his head as though he was trying to get water out of his ears and decided it was time to stop drinking and go home.

Hogwarts

Harry only attended these functions out of respect to Headmistress MacGonagall. She had never really been the nurturing type like Molly Weasley, but she had done as much to mother him as anyone else ever had. Unfortunately, he could not monopolize the hostess at an alumni reunion. He stood in a corner, awkwardly nursing a glass of pumpkin juice. He almost spilled it when he heard Severus Snape’s voice.

“Potter.” Snape looked Harry up and down, quirking an eyebrow when Harry wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

“Professor!” Harry squeaked. “What are you doing here?” He coughed and tried to lower his voice to its normal range, “I thought you were on sabbatical.”

“Unfortunately, the Headmistress does not feel that a sabbatical is a legitimate excuse to escape a reunion for illustrious alumni such as yourself.” Although the words were as mocking as ever, Snape’s voice was more soothing than Harry had remembered it. It overrode his natural instinct to flee from the imposing figure that loomed over him.

“Wha-, what, or how, um, I mean where are you serving your sabbatical?”

Snape uncharacteristically ignored Harry’s stuttering. He smoothly answered, “On a small island in the Ionian Sea.”

Harry blurted out, “Lucius Malfoy has an estate there.”

Snape simply quirked his lips and looked at Harry. Finally, the penny dropped. Harry blushed. Then he blushed more when he realized what it looked like he was thinking about when he blushed. He was starting to get sweaty, and he pulled at the neck of his robes to get some more air.

Snape ignored Harry’s flustered appearance and said, “Lucius told me that he had invited you to visit.”

Harry drank down the rest of his pumpkin juice in one gulp. Then he swallowed hard and asked, “Are you staying with him? I mean, are you staying at the Malfoy estate?”

Snape looked thoughtful. “I have been staying there,” he said slowly, “but the scenery is getting a bit… monotonous. I have been considering seeking out a little more variety.”

Harry flinched when the other man raised his hand, but Snape just reached up to wipe away a drop of pumpkin juice from the corner of Harry’s mouth with his thumb. Harry was frozen in place, mesmerized by Snape’s black eyes. Snape trailed his long fingers across Harry’s jaw and leaned forward towards him. He grasped Harry’s shoulder with his other hand. Harry closed his eyes completely and held his breath. He couldn’t tell if he was excited or scared.

Snape murmured into Harry’s ear, “It’s beautiful there. The nights are cloudless and there are thousands of stars.”

When Harry opened his eyes, Snape was gone. Harry clenched his cocktail napkin in his fist and used it to wipe his brow.

The Burrow

In his agitated state, Harry forgot his manners. He spluttered around a mouthful of cake, "And then Kingsley said that if I refused to use my holidays, he would just ban me from the Ministry for the duration!"

Only Hermione looked sympathetic. Arthur was quietly singing "Oranges and Lemons" to his grandchildren. Molly hid her smile behind her hand. Ron didn't even listen to Harry, as he automatically ignored the sound of whinging. Ginny gave Harry a look that clearly meant "I told you so," and her husband busied himself with his tea.

Charlie stood up and asked if Harry would like to join him for a walk. Harry flushed and looked guiltily around the room. Ron steadfastly looked away; Hermione rolled her eyes; Ginny actually laughed. Molly enthusiastically pushed them out the door, reassuring Harry that fresh air always did him good.

Harry trailed after Charlie as the dragon-tamer strode out into the garden. It was a bright night; the moonlight gave everything a bluish glow. In contrast, Charlie’s hair shone like a red beacon. When they reached the garden shed, they ducked behind it. Charlie reached a hand up to cup Harry’s jaw. Then he leaned forward and licked a smudge of icing from the side of Harry’s mouth. Harry opened his mouth and moaned and Charlie dove in.

When they came up for air, Harry found himself pressed against the back of the shed. Charlie’s stocky body covered his, and one of his firm thighs was pressed between Harry’s legs. Harry’s hands were clenched in Charlie’s long, red hair. When Charlie pulled back, Harry gazed at the night sky with its spray of stars. He relaxed and let Charlie hold him up against the wall as they both waited for their breathing to slow.

“Severus told me that you had been invited you to join him at the Malfoy estate in the Ionian Islands,” Charlie said.

Harry stiffened in shock. He wasn’t sure which part of Charlie’s sentence was more surreal: his knowledge of the invitation or his use of Professor Snape’s first name. He looked down at Charlie and blurted out, “You call him Severus?”

Charlie chuckled. He pulled Harry’s head onto his shoulder and rubbed his hands over Harry’s back. “Oh, yes,” he breathed into Harry’s ear, “Severus taught me everything I know.”

Harry looked confused and asked, “About dragons?”

Charlie just chuckled again and tilted Harry’s head back so that he could lick Harry’s neck. As Charlie slowly unbuttoned Harry’s clothes and nibbled his way down his body, Harry boggled at the thought of Charlie and Snape together.

Charlie dropped to his knees and took Harry’s length into the wet heat of his mouth. Harry leaned his head back against the shed and closed his eyes. The combination of gentle fingers sweeping over his stomach and an eager tongue stroking his prick finally drove Harry over the edge. He cried out as he opened his eyes and saw dozens of bright pinpricks spinning in a black velvet sky.

Wagamama, Bloomsbury

Hermione said, “I think you should go.”

Harry choked on his Udon and coughed for several minutes. When he had finally cleared his throat, Harry said, “Are you pulling my leg?”

“No. I’m being serious.”

Hermione did, indeed, have a very serious look on her face. Harry looked at her quizzically. Were they talking about the same thing? Maybe she was confused.

“You seriously think that I should go stay on some isolated Greek island with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy?”

Hermione nodded.

“Have you gone round the twist?”

Hermione looked at him disapprovingly and said, “I’m trying to be a good friend, Harry. There’s no call for insults.”

“I’m sorry. You just… you surprised me. Why do you think this is a good idea?”

“I’ve been researching this.”

With great effort, Harry stopped himself rolling his eyes.

“Did you know that Lucius Malfoy was the one who brought your refusal to take any holidays to Kingsley’s attention?”

Harry opened his mouth to object, but Hermione quelled him with a severe look.

“More than anyone, Harry, I understand how tempting it can be to work constantly. However, I have a family to take care of and that keeps me from overdoing it.”

Harry was hurt by the reminder that he had no one to take care of. And that he had no one to take care of him.

Hermione sighed and said, “I’m not trying to hurt your feelings, Harry. I’m just pointing out that all of your friends have been worried about you, but Lucius is the only one who did something about it.”

Harry bristled, and began to tick off points on his fingers, “First, Lucius Malfoy is not my friend. Second, my work schedule is none of his business. And most importantly, what if he’s just trying to lure me off to some deserted island to get his revenge on me?”

“His revenge for what? For freeing him from an insane overlord who would as soon Crucio him as look at him? For keeping him and his family out of Azkaban? For ensuring that they were able to keep the Malfoy estate?”

Harry squirmed uncomfortably and said, “I didn’t do that for him. I was just telling the truth.”

“That’s exactly the point, Harry,” Hermione huffed. “You didn’t seek revenge on him. Maybe he’s actually trying to return the favour.”

Harry snorted in disbelief.

“Well, maybe he’s not returning a favour. Maybe he’s buttering you up for another favour. Either way, you get a free holiday on a gorgeous estate on a private island. I’d go in a heartbeat.”

Harry opened his mouth to contradict her, but then he actually looked at Hermione. Her face was drawn and her hair was even messier than usual. It couldn’t be easy to keep up with a demanding work schedule, be a mother, and to be married to someone like Ron. Harry loved Ron like a brother, but he had lived in the same dormitory with him for too long to think that Hermione would have an easy time keeping her husband in line.

Hermione continued, “And anyways, Professor Snape will protect you.”

This time Harry almost spit out his Genmaicha and spluttered, “Are you trying to kill me, Hermione?” He wiped his mouth with a napkin and asked, “What has Snape ever done for me?”

The glare Hermione gave Harry would have incinerated a lesser man.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry grumbled. “Besides saving my life countless times, showing me his memories of my mother, and being the reason I was able to defeat Voldemort.”

Hermione cleared her throat and said sternly, “If you could get over your ridiculous prejudices and think about this rationally, you would realize that this is a wonderful opportunity for you to relax and reflect on your life.”

Harry couldn’t ignore the sting of the accusation of prejudice. It was a bit too close to the truth for comfort. He decided to play his trump card.

“I think that Snape actually means to seduce me, Hermione.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, “Worked that out all on your own, did you?”

Caffé Florian  
Venice, Italy

Harry felt very underdressed. He had decided on a short-sleeved, dark green silk shirt and his black jeans. He had reckoned that this choice was at once casual and provocative. Provocative to a Slytherin. To Severus Snape in particular. Unfortunately, only Lucius Malfoy sat across the table from him.

Lucius looked splendid in white trousers and a pale blue shirt shot through with silver. Harry wanted to laugh at the spectacle they made: the hero in black and the villain in white. The sharp contrast was highlighted by the food and drink before them. Lucius was sipping espresso and nibbling on an S-shaped biscuit that the waiter called bussolai. Harry was enjoying a cappuccino and cannoli.

Harry wasn’t aware of what a spectacle he was making of himself. It had nothing to do with his clothing. He had a milk foam moustache, and he was sucking the filling from a cannolo in a manner that was positively obscene. When Harry finally noticed that Lucius was trying not to stare at him, he suddenly became conscious of what a mess he had made of himself. Normally he would lick the creamy filling off of his fingers, but the opulent surroundings made him freeze with his hand halfway to his mouth. Lucius ignored his napkin and proffered his handkerchief. When Harry reached for it, Lucius grasped his wrist and gently wiped Harry’s fingers clean, one by one. Harry sat stiffly, unused to such sure, tender touches. He was almost disappointed when Lucius freed his hand.

Malfoy Estate, unnamed Greek island

Harry stumbled into Lucius when they landed from their side-along apparition. His chest pressed briefly against Lucius’s side before he regained his footing. He looked up to see Severus Snape regarding them with a smirk on his face. Strangely, the smirk appeared to be expressing amusement rather than scorn. Harry wondered if he had always misread Snape or if the man had actually changed his ways.

“What a pretty picture you two make,” Snape drawled. Harry bristled. Snape was still a bastard.

Lucius simply laughed and pulled Severus into a hug. Harry stood there awkwardly, watching the two men embrace. They were a study in perfect contrast. The way their hair mingled, black and white, made Harry’s chest feel strangely hollow. When Snape looked over Lucius’s shoulder and locked eyes with Harry, Harry couldn’t make himself look away. When Snape winked at him, Harry’s mouth fell open in shock.

Severus paid little attention to Harry after that. Lucius led Harry up to the house, while Snape trailed behind. When they sat down to dinner, Lucius commented on each course as it was served and fussed over Harry’s plate. Snape ate quietly and left the table before pudding was served. Harry’s confusion showed on his face, and Lucius gave him a sympathetic look.

“It’s hard to capture Severus’s attention when he is immersed in a project. I’m sure he will be more… polite once this stage of brewing is over.”

Harry was embarrassed that Lucius could read him so easily. He flushed and started to excuse himself.

“Perhaps you would enjoy a walk on the beach? The moon is bright tonight.”

Harry froze like a niffler that had spotted a kneazle. Now Lucius wanted to go for a walk with him on a moonlit beach?

Lucius looked concerned at Harry’s reaction and continued, “I don’t mean to abandon you, of course. It’s just that I have some business to conduct. And it’s such a nice night. The beach is perfectly safe…”

Harry interrupted him, “A walk sounds wonderful. Thank you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry lay on the sand. The sand was still warm from the sunny day, and it was a pleasant contrast to the cool breeze moving over his bare forearms. There was a waxing crescent moon low on the horizon, and the stars were incredibly bright.

He was completely relaxed for the first time that he could remember. He had been alone before; he had been alone for most of his life. But somehow this time he wasn’t lonely. There were no reminders of what he was missing. There was no sign of the wizarding world. For that matter, there was no sign of the Muggle world.

After an unnamable amount of time, Harry realized that he was no longer alone. He should have been alarmed, but he wasn’t. It was hard to believe that anyone could find him here. It was hard to believe that anyone else could even be here. When Harry turned his head, a black shape was blocking out the stars. Snape must have sensed Harry’s gaze, because he turned his face down towards Harry.

Snape’s face shone as bright as the stars. He was smiling. Harry was surprised into stillness and silence.

“I told you that you would love it here. It feels like the edge of the universe.”

Harry just lay there, looking at the contrast between Snape’s pale face and his dark hair and eyes.

“I know a way to make it even better. Do you trust me?” asked Snape.

Harry considered. Did he trust Snape? He had come to the island even though he was pretty sure that it indicated an agreement to something more between himself and the professor. Snape had saved his life numerous times, and he had never physically hurt Harry.

“Yes, I trust you.”

“Obtundere.”

Everything went silent. Harry had thought it was quiet before, but now the sound of the surf, the sound of the wind in the trees, the sound of his breathing—all of it was gone. This was true silence. He started to sit up in a panic, but a gentle hand pushed him back onto the sand. Severus petted Harry’s chest as if quieting a startled animal.

Harry’s body was stiff as he tried to figure out what Snape had done to him. The hand moving over his chest felt good, but being deafened made him feel terribly vulnerable. He remembered that he had decided to trust Snape, so he forced himself to relax.

Without the distraction of sound, the starry sky filled Harry’s entire world. He felt as though he were floating in outer space. Only the firm pressure of Snape’s hand stroking him tethered him to the earth. Snape slowly caressed his way down Harry’s chest to his stomach and then his hand burrowed its way into Harry’s trousers. Harry didn’t move; he just fell into the sky.

When Snape began to stroke Harry’s prick, Harry could feel himself making some sort of sound. He could feel his chest, tongue and lips moving, but he could not hear himself. It made him feel strangely uninhibited. He dug his fingers into the sand and moved his hips up toward the delicious pressure. As Snape’s hand moved faster, Harry arched and flew and exploded. The stars behind his eyelids were indistinguishable from the stars in the endless sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry felt more than a bit awkward the next morning. He had to gather up a significant amount of courage to even leave his room. But once his valiant efforts to tame his hair into something resembling an actual hairstyle had—predictably—failed, he made his way downstairs.

Lucius was reading the Guardian and sipping a cup of espresso. On the breakfast table there was a large plate of fresh fruit and a plank covered with a variety of cheeses and pastries. Snape was not there. Harry was surprised by his absence. He wasn’t even quite sure that the encounter on the beach last night had not been a dream. Harry had thought he had come here to visit Severus Snape, whom he trusted, if not liked. But Harry seemed to be spending most of his time with Lucius Malfoy, of all people.

Harry realized that Lucius had been regarding him calmly while Harry tried to work out what was going on. Harry blushed and stammered out an apology for awakening so late.

“Nonsense,” Lucius gestured for Harry to join him at the table. “You are on holiday. You may choose whatever schedule pleases you. We do not mind the clock here. As I’m sure you have noticed, Severus is now quite a creature of the night.”

Harry froze in the act of reaching for a croissant.

Lucius laughed, “C’est drôle. I am sorry to tease you. I have always enjoyed the rumor that Severus was a vampire.”

Harry sat back in his chair, empty-handed.

“I don’t understand what you’re…. I mean, you were always…” He gulped and decided to just spit it out, “Why are you being nice to me?”

Lucius laid down the paper and looked serious.

“I realize that to you this must seem like a sudden change in my personality.”

Harry nodded before he could catch himself.

“I assure you I have not changed. I have always been exceedingly pleasant to my friends and allies. However, I show no weakness or mercy to my enemies. You were once my enemy. Now you are not. It is really quite simple.”

“I am not your enemy?” Harry blurted out.

Lucius laughed again, “Of course you are not! You saved my son, freed my ex-wife and myself from the grasp of a madman, and you sheltered my family from the persecution of the Ministry of Magic. I am in in your debt, and honour demands that I do something to repay this debt. Now, please, eat. I will leave if it will make you more comfortable.”

Harry was still feeling bewildered at the situation in which he found himself. This wasn’t how he imagined that visit with Severus would be. This was turning out to be a holiday with Lucius Malfoy. But he wasn’t going to turn Lucius out of his own breakfast room.

“No, please, stay. I’m just…”

“It is nothing. Please do not trouble to explain. You are here to enjoy yourself. I shall go back to my paper and leave you in peace.”

As Harry ate, he snuck glances at Lucius. But the older man simply continued to read the paper. He would frown or smirk occasionally, but these reactions were clearly focused on the news, not on Harry. But the moment Harry had finished eating and put down his teacup for the last time, Lucius laid the paper aside and smiled pleasantly at him.

“I was able to complete much of my business for the day earlier this morning. Would you care to join me for a swim?”

The pool was unlike anything Harry had ever seen. He had thought that they would be swimming in the ocean. Lucius had assured him that the Ionian Sea—though striking—was quite cold. He had led Harry to an upper patio with what Lucius called an infinity pool. The far edge of the pool was wall-less, and appeared to merge with the sea beyond. It was gorgeous.

When Lucius stripped off of his robe, he was naked underneath. Harry averted his eyes and stood there awkwardly in his cozzie. When Lucius was poised at the edge of the pool, Harry couldn’t help but notice that the blond had no tan lines. Lucius’s bright hair flashed in the sun as he dove, and his trim body left a sparkling trail of bubbles in the water. Harry was stunned to realize that he thought Lucius was gorgeous, too.

As he slipped into the pool to swim some laps, Harry found the warm water soothing. He had enjoyed the exercise of swimming, and now he was relaxing and floating on his back. The water covered his ears, and he only heard the soft sound of his arms moving gently through the water. He thought about the fantastic view and was once again grateful that he had finally submitted to the St. Mungo’s healers and their eyesight charms. If he still depended on glasses, he would have missed the sensation that he was swimming through the sky as he gazed over the edge of the pool.

Harry righted himself in the water and swam back towards the deck. When he reached the edge, he was greeted with a sight that stopped him in his tracks. Lucius was no longer sitting at the poolside table reading yet another newspaper. He was not wearing his robe. And he was wrapped around Snape.

Harry’s upper body suddenly felt chilled as all of his blood seemed to sink under the surface of the water and into his cock. Lucius’s slightly tanned body shone in contrast with Snape’s black long-sleeved silk shirt and his charcoal trousers. Snape’s hands were pale against Lucius’s skin as he kneaded Lucius’s firm buttocks. His leg was thrust between Lucius’s thighs and Lucius grunted when Snape pulled him firmly towards him. Snape looked up and met Harry’s eyes. As he wound his hands in Lucius’s hair, pulled his head back, and bit down on the tendons of Lucius’s neck, Snape never stopped gazing at Harry through hooded eyes. Harry didn’t move a muscle, but he couldn’t hold in the groan that seemed to start in his toes.

Snape’s bite and Harry’s groan seemed to drive Lucius a bit mad, and he began to thrust wildly against Snape. Snapekept one hand in Lucius’s hair and devoured his mouth. The other hand resumed its grasp on Lucius’s arse and urged on his thrusts. In a short time Lucius tensed and then sank limply against Snape.

Harry stood frozen in the shallow end of the pool while Snape did a quick cleaning spell, whispered something into Lucius’s ear, and wrapped Lucius back up in his robe. Lucius actually grinned at Harry before he turned to walk back to the house.

Snape stalked to the edge of the pool and looked down at Harry.

“Are you going to come out, or are you going to stay in there until your transformation into a prune is complete?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was silent during tea. He fled to his room as soon as he reasonably could.

Lucius started to rise, but Severus put a restraining hand on his arm.

“Leave him be. I will go and talk to him once he’s had time to rest.”

When Harry awoke he was surprised to find himself in a dark room. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. But the stress of guilt and confusion had worn him out, and the softness of his bed had proven to be irresistible. As his eyes adjusted, he realized that it was not completely dark in the room. The moon shone in through the large windows and illuminated all but the farthest corners of the room. Suddenly one of those shadows moved towards him.

“Snape! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“I apologize. I forgot that your eyes would not have adjusted to the darkness. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Harry didn’t believe him. He remembered the obvious pleasure Snape had felt when he ambushed unsuspecting students at Hogwarts. But when Snape sat down on the bed next to him, he found that he didn’t mind the man’s obsession with surprising people as much as he used to do.

“Lucius wanted me to talk to you. Well, I wanted to talk to you and Lucius agreed that would be best.”

Harry was stunned. He had never heard Snape sound unsure of himself, and he had thought he never would. Snape’s hesitation made Harry feel surprisingly protective of him.

Snape continued, “You must keep in mind that Lucius and I struggled under the Dark Lord’s thumb even before you were born. We may have chosen different ways to deal with our situations, but we both suffered. He is not unaware of who freed us; neither am I. He only wants for you to be happy. And that is what I wish as well.”

Harry was glad to hear some sort of explanation for this trip down the rabbit hole. But he was still confused.

“So… Lucius is willing to share you with me? Is that my reward?”

Snape looked affronted.

“I am not a reward – a thing to be bartered,” Snape said.

“Of course… of course you’re not. I’m sorry. I’m just very confused about what is going on.”

“It is simple.”

Harry remembered Lucius’s use of that phrase that morning.

“We want you to let us make you happy.”

And it did feel simple when Snape bound Harry’s hands to the bedposts. Harry’s worries disappeared as Snape blindfolded him and cast the deafness charm once again. Harry’s confusion receded as he lay helpless and Snape bit, licked, and caressed every inch of him. By the time Snape pulled Harry’s legs up and thrust into him, it felt as natural as falling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry awoke to find Snape lying on top of him, pinning Harry to the bed. He was surprised at how safe it felt to be restrained in this way. Safe, but uncomfortable. He really needed the loo. He gingerly edged himself out from beneath Snape, who didn’t stir. Harry was able to perform his morning ablutions and get dressed without disturbing Snape. The man slept like the dead.

Lucius was once again waiting for Harry at the table in the breakfast room. Harry sat across from him without being asked. He felt like a deer in the headlights. Lucius cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Did you have a nice evening?”

“Erm. Yes?”

“Had a nice chat with Severus?”

Harry choked on his tea.

Lucius burst into laughter.

“I could get used to winding you up every morning, Harry! You really are too easy to tease.”

Harry thought about how delicious Lucius had looked out by the pool, and he blushed at the double entendre. Lucius chuckled and lifted the Guardian.

After breakfast Lucius excused himself, pleading business engagements. As usual in the morning, Snape was nowhere to be seen. But today Harry knew exactly where Snape could be found. And that knowledge made it impossible for him to hide in his room. He hesitated a bit and then he commenced exploring the estate.

Harry enjoyed his day of wandering. However, he had to admit that he was nervous and excited about dinner. The fact that he didn’t know which of his hosts he would be seeing, or whether he would be seeing both, rather heightened his anxiety. And it certainly increased his excitement.

All day Harry had thought about Snape’s proposition. Was it really that simple? Everything he had experienced so far in life told him that it couldn’t be. People had been trying to kill him for as long as he could remember and longer. He had spent years thinking that Snape wanted him dead. He had spent years knowing that Lucius wanted him dead.

But if they meant to kill him, why wait? And why let him tell everyone exactly where he was going? If they simply wanted to ravish him and then kill him, they really should have abducted him. They were both masters at evading the law. Together they could certainly make even The Hero of the Wizarding World disappear without a trace. And Harry trusted Snape—Severus. Charlie trusted Severus. Severus trusted Lucius. Hermione trusted Lucius. Hermione was not one to trust easily, even with the advantage of research. She had certainly sussed out Lucius’s intentions already or she would have never encouraged Harry to go off to this remote island with him.

And wasn’t one night of passion a fair trade for saving the world? Harry was not under any misapprehension that he was the only one responsible for Voldemort’s defeat. But he had done quite a lot of suffering in the pursuit of said defeat. Perhaps Severus was right. Perhaps they all deserved a bit of happiness.

So Harry was hopeful as well as anxious when he came downstairs for dinner. He was also quite hungry, as he hadn’t bothered to eat anything since his late breakfast. He was very pleased to see Severus, Lucius, and a large table covered with food. Once Harry sat down, the three men tucked in. When his hunger was appeased, Harry decided to go ahead and make the leap.

“So, what’s for afters?”

Harry held his breath as Severus looked at Lucius and quirked an eyebrow. He sighed in relief as Lucius nodded, and both men turned towards him with identical smirks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucius’s bedroom put Harry’s opulent guestroom to shame. It had the largest bed Harry had ever seen. It was covered with silk spreads and pillows in varying shades of green. One wall was completely transparent. The water from the infinity pool flowed past the window, making the room feel like an underwater cave. It was lit by softly glowing translucent orbs that floated up near the ceiling.

Now that Harry was actually in Lucius’s bedroom, he once again felt terribly awkward. Severus sat on the edge of the bed and looked Harry up and down. Then he motioned to Lucius to come closer.

“Kiss him, Lucius.”

Harry’s heart fluttered in his chest as Lucius stepped toward him. Lucius seemed to sense his agitation, and he placed a hand on Harry’s chest. He cupped the back of Harry’s head and slowly pulled him forward into a tender kiss. Harry closed his eyes and focused on the softness of Lucius’s lips until his heartbeat slowed and he let his head lean back against Lucius’s hand. When Lucius sensed Harry’s surrender, he deepened the kiss.

Harry was panting by the time Lucius broke the kiss. Harry drew back a bit to catch his breath, and he felt Severus behind him. Harry startled, but Lucius cupped his cheek and leaned in for another kiss. Harry let himself be pressed back against Severus’s chest. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

Severus embraced Harry firmly, supporting him. Lucius slowly unbuttoned Harry’s shirt and trousers, his fingers brushing over each bit of skin he uncovered. When Harry’s trousers and pants were down around his ankles, Severus suddenly lifted Harry so that Lucius could quickly pull the clothes off over Harry’s feet. Harry started laughing. He couldn’t remember having been undressed by someone else. His earliest memories were of struggling to get his dirty clothes off and clean clothes on while Petunia chided him and impatiently tapped her foot. And since then he had always dressed and undressed himself. The sensation of strong, sure hands lifting and baring him was a revelation.

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Harry onto his lap. Harry realized that his shirt was hanging open and the bottom half of his body was exposed, and the other two men were completely clothed. But Severus held him closely, and Lucius did not ogle him. Harry actually felt very comfortable. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto Severus’s shoulder. Severus’s hair brushed against Harry’s cheek and Lucius’s hands skimmed over his chest. Their caresses hovered on the edge of tickling. But before Harry could grow restless, Lucius grasped his hips firmly and devoured his cock.

Harry’s hips jerked, but Lucius held them down. Severus’s arms were clasped around Harry, holding him still. Lucius leaned against Harry’s legs. Lucius’s hot mouth on Harry’s cock pulled Harry out of his mind, but his body was completely enveloped in the two men’s embrace. Harry strained against them as his pleasure crested, and he cried out as he came.

Harry awoke from a doze to find himself pressed between two warm, naked bodies. Apparently Severus and Lucius had removed their clothes at some point after Harry lost track of things. Lucius was on one side of Harry—all smooth muscle, tanned skin and silver hair. Severus was on the other side—his hair was as dark as night and his pale skin stretched over his lanky frame. Harry gazed at both of them until they stirred. Once they were both somewhat awake and looking at him, he grinned.

“Now it’s my turn,” Harry said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry thoroughly enjoyed exploring Lucius’s body. The perfect skin and smooth muscles were ideal for squeezing and mouthing. The sprinkling of fine, blond hair that stretched from his belly to his balls was delightfully ticklish. After he had reduced Lucius to the consistency of warm butter, he turned towards Severus.

As Severus prepared Lucius, Harry nipped at Severus’s narrow back and shoulders. The shoulder blades that rolled under Severus’s scarred skin were perfect for biting and sucking. When Severus sank into Lucius, Harry spread Severus’s buttocks open wide and drove his fingers into his skinny arse.

Harry’s thrusts pushed Severus into Lucius, and Lucius’s thrusts back against Severus drove Severus against Harry. There was no gentleness or subtlety to this fucking. It was driven by Harry’s need to conquer the two men beneath him as thoroughly as they had entranced him.

Lucius came with a grunt, and the rhythmic clenching of his channel as he spilled onto the bedcovers pulled Severus’s climax out of him with a long moan. Harry was able to hang on, as he had come into Lucius’s mouth not so long ago. Harry reached around the men’s limp bodies and pulled back on Lucius’s hips, pinning Severus between them even more firmly. When Harry came, it was with a shout of triumph.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry couldn’t deny that he was disappointed the next morning when Severus did not join them at the breakfast table. Lucius studied Harry as he picked at his food.

“I thought that you would be hungry after last night’s exercise, Harry.”

Harry bit his lip and put down the piece of nectarine he had been absent-mindedly sucking.

“I just thought that… Well, I thought that Severus would be here to say goodbye.”

Lucius actually sputtered his espresso.

“Why in the world would he need to say goodbye? His sabbatical goes on for another two months, and frankly I’m not sure that he is planning to return to Hogwarts. He is finding his independent research much more rewarding.”

Harry sighed. That was the problem. Lucius and Severus were perfect together, the epitome of dark and bright. He didn’t want to come between them.

“I am happy for you both, Lucius. It’s just that I’m a pull-the-plaster-off-quickly kind of fellow. It will hurt even more to leave if I stay any longer.”

“You want to leave?”

“Of course I don’t want to leave. I don’t have much waiting for me at home, after all. I just can’t fool myself into living in a dream. I’ve fallen into that trap in the past, and it’s been disastrous. I need to deal with reality, however unappealing it is.”

“Harry. I thought Severus talked to you about this. Didn’t he tell you that we wanted you to be happy?”

“He did tell me. And last night made me very happy.”

“Silly boy. He didn’t mean just one night. We want to make you happy for as long as you will let us.”

Harry’s worldview tipped. He dropped his teacup, and it shattered on the floor.


End file.
